Andvari
Andvari is Bart's Omnigear and the treasure of the Fatima royal family. A tall, bright red Gear with a large yellow horn and small black wings that was piloted over 500 years ago by Roni Fatima, the first king and founder of Aveh. After the Shevat-Solaris War, Roni sealed the Omnigear away inside of Ft. Jasper, which was then hidden in the Nisan mausoleum. A legend was then passed down through the Fatima Dynasty that if ever Aveh or Nisan were in peril then Roni's descendants could unlock the treasure wake the Omnigear from its slumber to save either nation. ''Xenogears'' Such a time came 500 years later when Roni's descendant Bart Fatima unlocked the Omnigear and claimed it for his own in order to fight back against Solaris, who had put the whole world in jeopardy, not just Aveh. Andvari is the first Omnigear that Fei Fong Wong's party obtains. Andvari is aligned with the Anima Relic Dan. Gameplay Like its predecessor Brigandier, Andvari can whiplashes its opponents with one or two whips and can cause status ailments and changing elements when it use Ether magic. But is not able to counterattack unlike Bladegash. Deathblows Andvari's attacks were increased when it unleashes its moves and has a high durability. His moves are like its predecessor Brigandier and regains its infinite deathblows. Like Xenogears, some of its deathblows are renamed but one. *Chain Whip- Andvari can double whip twice and does a heavy smack on his opponent to deal damage. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Head Hunter. *Beat Serpent- Andvari can whip and smack his opponent and lands a lower whiplash to make quick damage. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Twin Sonic. *Spark Wave- Andvari does a jumping whip to his opponent followed by a tackle and a heavy whip. *Blood Whip- Andvari heavily smashes his opponent by one and two whips followed by another heavy low whiplash. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Rhythm Shock. *Hit Storm- Andvari grabs his opponent and grapples it multiple times into the ground to deal heavy damage. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Dynamic. *Dead Cannon- Andvari lands a low whiplash and it jump in mid-air to charge and lands a heavy downward whiplash-like punch. *Dancing Wave- Andvari does a multiple heavy whiplashes within one or two whips. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Astral. *Twin Snake- Andvari uses a powerful version of its Spark Wave which he lands a heavy jumping whip followed by a tackle and a whiplash to deal heavy damage. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Bracer. *Sky Drive- Andvari grabs the opponent with its whip and heavily grapples its opponent in a brief giant swing to the ground. This ability will appear after Bart gains the Justice. *Meteor Fall- Andvari unleashes three heavy whips which glows in a red light and summons a powerful flaming meteor to heavily slams the opponent in a blaze. This move is similar to Bart's Prominence but summoning flaming projectiles to slam the enemy. *Dead Dance- Andvari grabs the opponent in mid-air and lands a multiple stabs in a flash of blue light creating blue flames to slam its opponent to the ground. *Soul End- Andvari deals a heavy double whiplash to knock his opponent down and heavily stomps on its downed opponent. Trivia *In Xenosaga Episode III, four Gnosis appear on Abel's Ark, guarding the way to Dmitri Yuriev's location and Ω Res Novae, similar to the four pillars of Deus' core in Xenogears. These each resemble several of the Omnigears from Xenogears. One is named Natus Flamma and resembles Andvari. Gallery Andavri.jpg|Concept art Category:Gears Category:Omnigears